


Why Can't I Get Just One Kiss?

by kuklash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, featuring ghost-vincent, post-season 2 gap, wicken breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuklash/pseuds/kuklash
Summary: Jasper tumbled through the shelf behind Raven with as much grace as one could expect of an alcoholic three bottles deep.“Oh, shit,” Jasper slurred. “You guys continue on with your extremely private conversation. I’ll just keep looking for booze.”Raven, face red with anger and embarrassment, turned to face Jasper.“Jasper! You idiot! Why didn’t you say something to let me know you were here?!” Raven shouted.Wick, exacerbated, rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.Raven turned towards him, enraged.“Do you want to repeat that?”“Oh, that’s a trap, dude,” Jasper murmured.





	Why Can't I Get Just One Kiss?

Jasper was drunk. Again.

The pale blue light of the Arkadian interior barely illuminating his face, Jasper stumbled into yet another supply room. The metallic shelves were filled with scrap and supplies they had stolen from the giant tomb called Mount Weather.

Vincent watched the scarecrow of a boy rooting through the storage room, undoubtedly looking for something else to get drunk on. Jasper had shaved his head, and Vincent thought it was mostly likely in some misguided attempt to cleanse himself of his guilt. The bad haircut and permanent red rims around his eyes wasn’t punishment enough as far as Vincent was concerned. In the 12 days since everyone he ever knew had been murdered by the kids he had tried to save, Vincent had been following Jasper, hoping to see the boy avenge the genocide of 381 people. But Jasper had done nothing. Just as he did when he was in the perfect spot to kill Cage Wallace and end everyone’s suffering, but stood there and let Clarke and Bellamy massacre everyone.

He watched as Jasper shuffled into the back of the room, hidden behind rows of boxes and containers. He felt no pity for Jasper. How could he? Vincent had died to protect the kids, and Jasper thanked him by letting Maya die. He briefly entertained the notion of pushing the shelves over onto the boy, but Vincent wasn’t a murderer. Unlike these peop-

The door opened suddenly, passing through Vincent as a short girl with a dark ponytail and a taller man with a bad goatee and shaggy hair walked in arguing.

“You can’t keep pushing away everyone who gets close to you Raven!”

“Don't try to study me, Wick. You don’t know anything about me!”

“Yeah, it’s really starting to look that way.”

Raven rolled her eyes and stormed further into the room.

“Why do you act like you can’t FEEL?” Wick yelled after her.

Raven spun around, glaring daggers at the man.

“Why can’t you show ANYONE how you feel, Raven?”

Vincent was already tired of this. Murderers, standing among the ruins of his people, and they had the nerve to squabble like children. If he were still alive, Vincent would have given a lecture the likes of which these heathens had never witnessed.

But something else interrupted them.

Jasper tumbled through the shelf behind Raven with as much grace as one could expect of an alcoholic three bottles deep.

“Oh, shit,” Jasper slurred. “You guys continue on with your extremely private conversation. I’ll just keep looking for booze.”

Raven, face red with anger and embarrassment, turned to face Jasper.

“Jasper! You idiot! Why didn’t you say something to let me know you were here?!” Raven shouted.

Wick, exacerbated, rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

Raven turned towards him, enraged.

“Do you want to repeat that?”

“Oh, that’s a trap, dude,” Jasper murmured.

Wick was visibly uncomfortable, but still he repeated himself.

“I said, ‘see, all you ever show is anger.’”

Raven took a deep breath, calming herself, while Jasper let out a breathy laugh. 

"Oh, dude. Oh, dude, you messed up." Jasper wheezed.

Vincent did have to admit that he found this entertaining, if not wholly inappropriate given the setting.

“You want me to show something other than anger? Fine.”

And with that, Raven turned to Jasper and grabbed his face. She leaned in, kissing the drunk quickly, with mock passion.

She pushed him back and turned to Wick.

“There Kyle, how’s that for something other than anger?”

Wick stood there briefly, mouth agape, then he spun around without a word and stormed out of the storage room, slamming the door behind him.

Raven turned back to Jasper with a small grin on her face.

“Thanks for the help, Jasper.”

Jasper grabbed her and pulled her in for another kiss. She put her hands up instinctively, seemingly to push him away, but then grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him closer. The two of them pressed close together, arms wrapped around each other, passionately entangled in kiss after kiss. He grabbed her hair, the black silk moving in his hands like water. Her hands rushed down to the hem of his shirt, but he swiftly pushed them away.

Vincent was enraged. Jasper claimed that Maya was the love of his life, but here he was, kissing this Raven girl. The blood of Vincent’s people drenched the hands of these villains, and they could just stand there and swap spit like preteens among the belongings of the very people they murdered.

Jasper suddenly pushed away from Raven, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I can’t do this Raven. I’m so sorry.”

He wilted like a flower, slowly sliding to the floor as tears flowed down his face.

“I can’t move on. I can’t. I let her down, Raven. She trusted me. She trusted me and I let her down. She died because of me, Raven. I wasn’t fast enough. I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her.”

Jasper trailed off, tears choking out his words as he sobbed into his hands. Raven sat down next to him, holding him tight.

“It’s not your fault, Jasper. You didn’t pull the lever. You didn’t kill her.”

Vincent watched as they sat there. Minutes turned to hours, but Jasper kept sobbing and softly mumbling about how he had let Maya down. How he had killed her.

Eventually, Raven had to leave for her shift in engineering, leaving Jasper alone with his thoughts and his tears.

Vincent stared at the boy for another moment, finally understanding. That’s why Jasper drank. It was his form of grieving. Drowning the thoughts in alcohol was the only way the boy could continue. He was suffering more than Vincent had realized. The kid had really loved Maya, and he knew the part he played in her death. In all of the deaths.

He started shuffling through the boxes of scrap electronics until he found what he was looking for. Vincent used his limited influence with the material world to nudge the box off the shelf. It landed near Jasper, the contents spilling out in front of the husk of a man. A small, rectangular device caught Jasper’s eye, and he picked it up.

The tape on the back had a familiar name, and Jasper put the earbuds into his ears while tapping the cracked screen.

As Vincent finally left the boy, he could hear the soft sobs of Jasper, along with the opening lines of his daughter’s favorite song:

“Day after day, I will walk and I will play..”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic written for The 100 Chopped Challenge Round 2, which had to include the tropes:  
1\. One character as a ghost  
2\. Joke kiss turns into a real kiss  
3\. One character is eavesdropping and gets caught  
4\. One character can't talk because they are laughing or crying too hard
> 
> Some of these tropes were really challenging to write about, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out!


End file.
